


Trapped in porcelain

by HelenofTroy (orphan_account)



Category: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: The Sugar Plum Fairy was finally turned into her original state, into a porcelain doll by Clara Stahlbaum ever since she betrayed the Fourth Kingdom, trying to be the absolute queen of all the land of Christmas trees.But now, trapped in her original form, her consciousness awakens and Mother Ginger is there to listen to her....
Relationships: Clara/The Sugar Plum Fairy, Mother Ginger/The Sugar Plum Fairy
Kudos: 5





	Trapped in porcelain

"Oh my skin is hard, hard as stone. I can't move my hands. Hello? Is anyone there?"  
The Sugar Plum Fairy felt she was trapped in a prison, she wanted to move but it was not possible. Her limbs felt absolutely stiff, she wanted to move her hands and give the order to her brass soldiers to kill Ginger Mother, but they couldn't hear her. Still she felt a close breath, as much, as if her skin was going to burst.

-Calm down, Sugar Plum Fairy -she said, smoking aside, Ginger Mother-calm down or the wait inside your porcelain body will be worse than you ever thought.

\- Ginger mother! It's you? You have to get me out of here ...

Ginger Mother giggled as she settled into the chair that belonged to Clara.

-Shut up, stupid! If I haven't broken you, it's because Clara asked me to. 

Ginger Mother looked down on the pink-haired porcelain figurine.  
She was beautiful, she always had been, but she had nothing on her mind, nothing but a cotton candy, literally. Neither alive nor dead.

-I am sitting on the throne that you longed for, fairy, and the worst thing is that Queen Marie loved you for a long time more than anyone. And the same thing happened to her daughter as soon as she saw you. Clara supposed you were the good one, and I was the evil one. Humans in that part of reality always see what they want to see. They saw your beautiful dress, your soft and tender voice and were moved, but then it was my advice that prevailed. 

-Now that doesn't matter, Ginger Mother, you have to get me out of this prison, or kill my conscience. I'm suffering.

Ginger Mother stared at the fire in the fireplace, eyes tight.  
-You would like that right? Go back to being the idiot doll you've always been.

-I never thought I would do something like I did, but having a conscience, being more ... human, made me feel thirsty for power-said the voice inside the doll. 

-You thought you knew everything, fairy, but there is something they never revealed to you. I asked Marie, that's why she never said it.

Suddenly the voice stopped.  
-Now you don´t talk?-Mother Ginger asked. There was an evil tone in her manners.  
One that the Fairy Plum Sugan never had seen before inside her.  
Ginger Mother looked at Tullus, her new little mouse, who came to her side suddenly and revealed something in her ear that made her laugh more.  
Mother Ginger moved her red long dress with a joy .

-What happened?

The Fairy's little voice sounded soft now.

-Don't play flattery, Fairy-said Ginger Mother-I found out that Clara has married.

-She has married? What? How many years have I been like this?

-Many of ours, even more of the mortals. You have woken up because I wanted to-said Ginger Mother-because the time has finally come for you to suffer.

-What? 

-I was the one who carved you when I was still a child, Marie brought you to life because i asked her to do it-she said-i was the one who carved you when i was still a child, i was alone, i wanted a friend, a doll for me. The porcelain was my favorite piece for working. 

The little figure of Plum Sugar Fairy wanted to scream, but couldn't ... so Ginger Mother was her maker? Not Marie?

-You lie, you lie ...-The little voices seemed desperate.

-Oh yes, my dear. Now that Clara has married and will not come here anymore because Marie left us at the time of her marriage as you well know, and her daughter will do the same, it is time for you to know.

-No, if we are not alike, you are tricking me into suffering-The Sugar Fairy wanted to scream, and she did it, but that rigid state of hers didn´t allow that. 

-Oh, do you think you suffer, Sugar Fairy?  
Ginger Mother picked up the figure and threw it to the ground, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

The Sugar Fairy felt her pull, and she saw the emptiness before her eyes, her body parted. It smashed to the ground, pieces one after another, far apart.  
She felt cold, then she wanted her conscience to go away, but it didn't.

-What have you done to me, Ginger Mother?  
-I follow the queen's instructions- said Mother Ginger. 

Her cold eyes were saying the truth, and the Fairy knew it. She had been so vain, so empty and stupid, thinking that a headless doll like her could have the power of all realms!  
Now that she was absolutely finished she knew it.

-No, I don't think Clara ordered you to do something like this -said the Fairy´s voice.  
-No, it is not Clara, but Marie who told me to do it if you ever failed us. Clara had too tender a heart to do so, i keep a letter of Marie. Now you are suffering, Fairy. 

Ginger Mother then took the pieces, one after another, and put them in a small box.

The Sugar Fairy's voice trailed off completely while a moment. 

-I'm sorry about what happened, but I was a queen, I was a queen, a queen ...-she insisted

-No, you weren't. But now it doesn't matter-said Ginger Mother, smiling. 

-What will you do with me?

-Glue your pieces, so you do not die completely but you can never come back to life like that and you won´t be beautiful anymore, oh, look that piece, your nose broken in two pieces....you would be so dangerous. 

-God bless Marie.

-No, God bless me, because gluing you was my idea, not hers.

Ginger Mother kept her promise, and glued the remains of the Sugar Fairy, and left them on a ledge, but strangely the figure never spoke again, not after weeks, months or years, but only presided over the royal bookshelf with the rest of jewelry.

Maybe it had always been about breaking all her self using her body, because she didn´t have soul, just a pale reflect of it. .  
Ginger Mother smiled calmly, and went to celebrate with her people.

Of course there was cheese on their dinner menu.


End file.
